Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Swann is a time-travelling actress. Her real name is Keira Knightley and she is the luckiest character in the Pirates of The Caribbean film franchise of which she is the female star. Attributes Besides having gained the ability to time travel due to venturing into the Magic Tree House, Elizabeth Swann has many things going for her. Above all, she is a strikingly beautiful woman with a gorgeous British voice and a strong-willed character. She has stolen the hearts of almost every male character in the film. She is skilled at swordfighting, gunfighting, negotiating, and invoking PARLEY. Era of Pirates: 1720s-1730s Though globally seen in many vintage films, Elizabeth Swann is most famous for being the leading lady in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. She plays an extremely lucky character in the film: *She has never been injured once. *She's stolen the hearts of extremely attractive men like Orlando Bloom, Jack Davenport and Johnny Depp. *She's stolen the hearts of other men like Sao Feng, Hector Barbossa, Cutler Beckett, Pintel, Ragetti. *Despite running around exposed on the top deck of the Black Pearl during the attack of The Kraken, Elizabeth still survived without hiding like the others. *Elizabeth Swann was captured by the Kraken's tentacle at one point, but Pintel and Ragetti saved her by chopping the tentacle with an axe. *Elizabeth Swann is the only main character that did not die at least once. Jack Sparrow died during the attack of the Kraken, and Will Turner died during the attack of Davy Jones at the Battle of Calypso and the East India Trading Company. Hector Barbossa got shot by Jack Sparrow in the first movie. *She got to kiss both Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. *She escaped the gallows with the Letters of Marque. *She was held prisoner on The Flying Dutchman ''but escaped. *She returned from limbo successfully. *Will Turner and Jack Sparrow have saved her in the Isles de Muerta, the Singapore invasion, The Kraken's attack, Barbossa's Black Pearl, drowning at Norrington's Corination, and the battle of Calypso. *She escaped unharmed by calling parley during the attack on her mansion. *Her father is the governor of Port Royal and she lived a luxurious life. *She has a habit to disappear in the most dangerous of occasions: Escaping Ian Mercer's carriage raid, escaping the ''Edinberg Trader ''before the Kraken sunk it, and escaping ''The Daunting ''before the zombie pirates attacked her father and crew in the first film. *Despite being deemed a wanted pirate in the Caribbean from The East India Trading Company, she's able to retire from piracy and reside peacefully in the Caribbean like a normal person. *She and Jack escaped being marooned on an island of rum in one night without shooting a bullet. She also had a pretty enjoyable time sipping rum with Jack Sparrow. '''Current Residence: '''Elizabeth Swann currently resides in Blood Bath Bay of the Sly Cooper series, the only REAL pirate town left in the world. '''Likes: ' *Orlando Bloom (Will Turner/married) *Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow) *James Righton (Her real husband) *Katara *Celebi (Led her to the Magic Tree House and taught her to time travel) *The Magic Tree House *Mr. Gibbs (Friend from childhood) *James Norrington (Good Friend from childhood) *"Invoking Parley" (She and Jack have made a total of 3 parleys in the films) *"Hoist the Colors" song *Hermione Granger *Sharon Tate (Look alike) *Dora *Misty *Dialga (Also taught her how to time travel) *Hector Barbossa (3rd movie) *Cincinno 'Enemies: ' *Cutler Beckett *Hector Barbossa (In the first movie) *Davy Jones *Ronald Weasley *Dolores Jane Umbridge *Ash Ketchum *M Night Shyalaman *Captain Morgan *Jaden Smith *Will Smith *Piers Morgan (Insulted her on Piers Morgan Live.) *Eminem *Moar Krabs *Darkrai Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Royalty